


Carols Of The Bells

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been dancing around each other for months and all it really took was a moonlight stroll on Christmas Eve, where the church bells were ringing and people singing songs of joy.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carols Of The Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsdortmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdortmund/gifts).



> For Erika because she is a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day!!!! Thank you for your endless support and your nice comments!!! Merry Christmas sweetheart <3
> 
> Also I think this my favourite thing I've ever written :D Warning! This contains subjects of a religious manner, that isn't meant to be offensive. That is simply how I have spend Christmas for years so I figured I'd include it in this story. However, I am in no way trying to force my beliefs unto others! (Figured I'd just state that in case of idiots and easily offended people) :D 
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUlMDp7P0k4

They had been dancing around each other for months. Everyone and their aunts knew it, only they couldn’t see how much the other loved them, at least not until that Christmas eve.

At a quarter to nine, Carl had knocked on Alex’s front door, with butterflies in his stomach and his heart on his sleeve.

“Jenko? What are you doing here? Come in, it’s cold!!” Alex smiled so brightly when he answered the door that the nerves melted away from his heart.

“No… Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me? It’s supposed to snow any minute and I really want to talk to you…” Carl said.

“Did you say snow? I’ll get my coat and mittens!!” Alex yelled in excitement because if there was one thing he loved almost as much as Carl and football, it was snow.

After walking for a few minutes in complete silence, Carl suddenly stopped and stayed where he was.

“Jenko?” Alex asked.

“I can’t do this anymore… I can’t be your best friend when I feel so much more for you…This was a bad idea, I’m just gonna go away…” Carl mumbled but before he could move an inch, Alex had closed the distance between them and grabbed Carl’s arm to prevent him from leaving.

“You really mean that?” Alex asked shyly. 

“Yeah… I love you, Chambo, I can’t help it…” Carl said.

“Well it’s an awfully good thing I love you too then!” Alex smiled before he pulled Carl towards him and kissed him with all the years of build-up feelings very obviously shining through.

They only pulled apart when something cold landed on their faces. 

Looking up they noticed that it had started to snow, just as the weather forecast had promised.

Continuing their walk, Alex grabbed Carl’s hand and kissed his cheek before moving down the road towards a small church.

“Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells  
All seem to say, "Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer  
To young and old, meek and the bold

Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song,  
With joyful ring, all caroling  
One seems to hear words of good cheer  
From everywhere, filling the air  
Oh!, how they pound, raising the sound  
O'er hill and dale, telling their tale

Gaily they ring, while people sing  
Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!”

A couple of carollers were singing in front of the rapidly snow covered church where candles and lanterns had been place to light the path up for churchgoers on this blessed night.

“God, this is beautiful!!” Carl exclaimed silently as not to attract attention.

“Not as beautiful as you though…” Alex said without thinking. Carl blushed before smiling brightly and kissing Alex deeply.

“Good evening gentlemen, are you going to the Christmas service, too?” An older woman with a gentle face and a big coat asked. She looked so lovely with warm blue eyes and a smile that could melt even the most frozen of hearts.

“We weren’t planning on it, but we just walked by the church and thought it looked beautiful.” Carl smiled at her.

“Well that’s a shame, we are a bit short on people this year and it’s always a special night, this one.” Her friendliness made Alex and Carl rethink her offer before deciding to give this church thing a go and it turned out to be the right decision.

The rest of their night was spend with people singing carols and telling old biblical stories, and funnily enough, neither of them minded.

“Thank you for joining our congregation today, lads. We appreciate it a lot, especially because we know going to church isn’t exactly cool anymore.” The minister said as they went to praise him after the service had ended. 

“Our pleasure! It’s a very beautiful church you have, and we are glad to be here!” Alex smiled. He hadn’t let go of Carl’s hand during the entire service and people who noticed only told them that they made a lovely couple rather than telling them that they were a disgrace.

The entire night had turned out better than any of them had thought it could, and walking home, hand in hand, they both smiled as the snow kept falling and making the world white and quiet except for the distant sound of church bells ringing and people singing.

They had been dancing around each other for months and all it really took was a moonlight stroll on Christmas Eve, where the church bells were ringing and people singing songs of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
